Grand Theft Auto: Peach Creek
Game Info: Grand Theft Auto: Peach Creek is an open-world video game created by EddoWilliams2016, It is available for the PS2, PS3. PS4, Xbox. Xbox 360, Xbox One. PC, iOS and Android. The game is also available on Steam. The theme song for this game can be found at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdInAweNti0, the video was not made by me. Characters: Let's get onto something real important, the characters! Ed: The protagonist of the game, you play as him and he is a good friend of Edd and Eddy. Edd: One of the main characters in the game, he is better known as Double D. He is a good friend of Ed and Eddy and his missions are available after the completion of the third part of the first mission. Eddy: One of the main characters in the game, he is a good friend of Ed and Edd and his missions are available after the completion of the mission "Evidence Dump" for Edd. Sarah: One of the main characters in the game, she is Ed's sister and her missions are available after the completion of the mission "Down for the Count" for Eddy. Jimmy: One of the main characters in the game, he is a spy and his missions are available after the completion of the mission "Pay Roll Van Heist" for Sarah. Rolf: One of the main characters in the game, he is a farmer and his missions are available after the completion of the mission "Vermin Infestation" for Jimmy. Kevin: One of the main characters in the game, he is a bicycle rider and his missions are available after the completion of the mission "High Standards" for Rolf. Nazz: One of the main characters in the game, she is the 'unattainable girl' of the neighborhood and her missions are available after the completion of the mission "The Shady Job" for Kevin. Jonny: One of the main characters in the game, he is a hard person to deal with because he is kinda whacky and his missions are available after the completion of the mission "Bald Dude" for Nazz. Lee: One of the main characters in the game, she has two sisters: Marie and May. Her missions are available after the completion of the mission "Wrong Address" for Jonny. Marie: One of the main characters in the game, she has two sisters: Lee and May. Her missions are available after the completion of the mission "More Tricky than Male" for Lee. May: One of the main characters in the game, she has two sisters: Marie and Lee. Her missions are available after the completion of the mission "Big Trouble" for Marie. Eddy's Brother: He is the main antagonist in the game and the leader of The 62 Gang. Weapons: Weapons are featured in all Grand Theft Auto games and this game is no exception: * Slot 1: Hand ** Fist ** Brass Knuckles * Slot 2: Melee ** Hammer ** Screwdriver ** Baseball Bat ** Nightstick ** Machete ** Meat Cleaver ** Chisel ** Knife ** Hockey Stick ** Axe ** Katana ** Shovel ** Chainsaw * Slot 3: Pistols ** Pistol ** Silenced Pistol ** Beretta 92 ** Silenced Beretta 92 ** Desert Eagle ** Silenced Desert Eagle ** .357 ** Snub-nosed .357 * Slot 4: Shotguns ** Shotgun ** Sawed-Off Shotgun ** Stubby Shotgun ** SPAS 12 * Slot 5: Sub-machine guns ** Mac 10 ** Tec-9 ** Uzi ** Micro Uzi ** MP5 ** MP5K * Slot 6: Assault Rifles ** AK-47 ** Ruger ** M16 ** M4 * Slot 7: Heavy Weaponry ** M60 ** Flamethrower ** Mini-gun ** Rocket Launcher ** Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher ** Grenade Launcher * Slot 8: Sniper Rifles ** Sniper Rifle ** Laser Sighted Sniper Rifle ** Country Rifle ** Laser Sighted Country Rifle * Slot 9: Explosives ** Grenades ** Molotov Cocktails ** Remote Grenades ** Tear Gas ** Land Mines * Slot 10: Other ** Camera ** Detonator ** Binoculars Note: Land Mines only explode when they are touched by the player, a pedestrian or a vehicle. Cheats: PS2, PS3 and PS4: Either enter the cheats during gameplay or while in the pause menu. R2, X, L1, L1, L2, L2, L2, Up - Morning R2, X, L1, L1, L2, L2, L2, Left - Noon R2, X, L1, L1, L2, L2, L2, Down - Evening R2, X, L1, L1, L2, L2, L2, Right - Night R2, R2, L1, L2, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up - Full Armor R2, R2, L1, R1, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up - Full Health R2, R2, L1, L1, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up - Get $250.000 R2, R2, L1, R2, Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down - Clear Wanted Level R2, R2, L1, R2, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right - Increase Wanted Level by two stars Up, Square, Square, Down, Left, Square, Square, Right - Weapon Set 1 Up, Circle, Circle, Down, Left, Circle, Circle, Right - Weapon Set 2 Up, X, X, Down, Left, X, X, Right - Weapon Set 3 Up, Left, Down, Right, Right, Down, Left, Up - Everything is 70's styled (reentering the code disables it.) Triangle, Circle, Cross, Square, Square, Cross, Circle, Triangle - Toggle Gore (reentering the code disables it.) R1, R2, R3, L1, L2, L3, L3, L2, L1, R3, R2, R1 - Toggle Ultra Sprinting (allows Ed to sprint like Stephan Chow in the movie Kung-Fu Hustle, reentering the code disables it.) Xbox, Xbox 360 and Xbox One: Either enter the cheats during gameplay or while in the pause menu. Black, A, L Trigger, L Trigger, White, White, White, A - Morning Black, A, L Trigger, L Trigger, White, White, White, B - Noon Black, A, L Trigger, L Trigger, White, White, White, X - Evening Black, A, L Trigger, L Trigger, White, White, White, Y - Night Y, Up, Up, Left, Right, X, B, Left - Full Armor Y, Up, Up, Left, Right, X, B, Down - Full Health R Trigger, Black, L Trigger, A, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up - Get $250.000 R Trigger, R Trigger, B, Black, Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down - Clear Wanted Level B, Right, B, Right, Left, X, A, Down - Increase Wanted Level by two stars R Trigger, Black, L Trigger, Black, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up - Weapon Set 1 R Trigger, Black, L Trigger, Black, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Down, Left - Weapon Set 2 R Trigger, Black, L Trigger, Black, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Down, Down - Weapon Set 3 Y, Up, Up, Left, Right, X, B, Right - Everything is 70's styled (reentering the code disables it.) Y, Up, Up, Left, Right, X, B, Up - Toggle Gore (reentering the code disables it.) Black, Black, Black, White, White, White, R Trigger, L Trigger - Toggle Ultra Sprinting (allows Ed to sprint like Stephan Chow in the movie Kung-Fu Hustle, reentering the code disables it.) PC, iOS and Android: Cheats are not case sensitive, either enter them during gameplay or while in the pause menu. COCKADOODLEDO - Morning HIGHNOON - Noon GOODEVENING - Evening BLACKSKIES - Night VASTVEST - Full Armor MEDIKIT - Full Health FILTHYRICH - Get $250.000 DONTBUGME - Clear Wanted Level COPSARECOMING - Increase Wanted Level by two stars ELTHUG - Weapon Set 1 ELPROFESSIONAL - Weapon Set 2 ELNUTTER - Weapon Set 3 CHECKEREDFLOOR - Everything is 70's styled (reentering the code disables it.) GOREFEST - Toggle Gore (reentering the code disables it.) RUNLIKETHEWIND - Toggle Ultra Sprinting (allows Ed to sprint like Stephan Chow in the movie Kung-Fu Hustle, reentering the code disables it.) Secrets, Tips & Tricks: Get Rid of Wanted Level: Hiding in an alleyway for long enough reduces Wanted Level, the longer you stay in an alleyway. The more Wanted Level you'll lose. Hidden Packages: Grand Theft Auto: Peach Creek has 100 hidden packages to offer altogether, they have the appearance of a white bale which is tied up with brown package adhesive tape. Instead of being scattered around town. The packages are scattered around in The Forest, they are very well hidden and are all necessary for one hundred percent completion of the game. Rewards are offered for collecting each tenth hidden package, all of which will spawn on each safe-houses: * Reward for 10 Packages: Body Armor * Reward for 20 Packages: Chainsaw * Reward for 30 Packages: .357 * Reward for 40 Packages: SPAS 12 * Reward for 50 Packages: MP5 * Reward for 60 Packages: M4 * Reward for 70 Packages: Laser Sighted Sniper Rifle * Reward for 80 Packages: Mini-gun * Reward for 90 Packages: Land Mines * Reward for 100 Packages: Binoculars Note: Collecting each package rewards you with $100. Features: - New Busted\Wasted system: After you get busted\wasted, a van will drive you to the nearest hospital\police station. If the van reaches it's destination, you will lose all of your weapons and $900 will be taken from you as a transportation fee. The van's color depends on being busted or wasted: If wasted, the van's color will be white. If busted, the van's color will be black. To avoid the loss of weapons and $900, you can press the ENTER\EXIT key to jump out before the van reaches it's destination. You will get a one-star wanted level if you jump out. (Only when the van's color is black.) You can also press YES to skip to the end of the trip. - Noodle Stands: Stand in front of a Noodle Stand and press the Enter\Exit key to refill your Health for $100. - Restart Mission: If you fail a mission, you will be given two options. YES and NO. If YES is chosen: The mission you just failed will be instantly restarted and the "Times Missions Restarted" stat will increase by 1. If NO is chosen: Nothing happens and you can continue playing. - Buy Back Your Weapons: Once you have lost all of your weapons and $900 after being Busted\Wasted, you can buy your weapons back by "donating" $100 to the hospital\police station. To do that, press the ACTION key while standing near the entrance of the hospital\police station. Doing this will increase your "Times Weapons Bought Back" stat by 1. - Power Ups Aside from the following items: * Health * Body Armor * Adrenaline Pill * Police Bribe The game also features the following power-ups: * Free Busted ** (If the player is arrested after picking up this power-up, he will not lose any weapons and $900. Only one can be carried at a time. Appears as a visiting card with BUSTED '''written in bold.) * Free Wasted ** (If the player is killed after picking up this power-up, he will not lose any weapons and $900. Only one can be carried at a time. Appears as a visiting card with '''WASTED '''written in bold.) * Invulnerability ** (Makes the player immune to everything for 120 seconds, appears as a golden car door.) * Double Damage ** (Doubles the amount of damage that the player can inflict for 120 seconds, appears as a newspaper with blood splattered on it.) * Invisibility ** (Makes the player invisible to hostiles, including the police or gang members. Appears as a comic book entitled "Invisible Man".) Missions: ''First Missions:'' '''The Beginning Part I: Board the bus before it leaves for Peach Creek. The Beginning Part II: The bus has been hi-jacked by The 62 Gang, make your way out of the bus. Get on the BMX nearby and pedal your way to Peach Creek. The Beginning Part III: Park the BMX at Ed's house's driveway, then meet Edd. Eddy and Sarah. Edd's Missions (First Strand): Lost and Found: Edd's chemical collection has been stolen, beat up the thief and get it back. Small Time: A small time gang called Los Idiotas has been making trouble lately, Edd is not sure why they are gaining courage but he nervous about the situation. Stop them at all costs. Steal 'n' Stash: Ambush a drug deal between The 62 Gang and Los Idiotas, collect the briefcases and stash them back at Edd's. Evidence Dump: The thief who stole Edd's chemicals now has incriminating photos of Edd constructing a bomb, chase him down. Kill him, grab the photos. Stash the photos into a car and blow the car up. Eddy's Missions (First Strand): Assets: The Laundry is refusing to pay protection money, take Eddy's baseball bat. Teach them a lesson and take the money back to Eddy once they give it up. After this mission, the ability to buy new safe-houses is unlocked. Money Troubles: The owner of The Laundry sneaked in last night and stole the protection money back, kill him. Get the money and help Eddy take The Laundry over.